


What A Heart Holds

by belovedbookdragon



Series: A Heart's Need Series [4]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aunt May is amazing, Babies, Beta Sif - Freeform, Bucky and Steve have kids, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Tony Stark, Physical Therapist Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, cop bucky, cop thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedbookdragon/pseuds/belovedbookdragon
Summary: Part Four of A Heart's Need.Bucky loved being a father, but he loved watching Steve be a father even more. Steve was the mate Bucky could only have dreamt of as a young omega. Steve was hands-on with Theo, completely involved in the baby's development and care. Bucky had heard of the alphas who left the childrearing to their beta and omega mates, but Steve was right there with Bucky.Bucky and Steve get new additions to their family and Bucky learns how to knit.





	What A Heart Holds

**Author's Note:**

> The final entry in A Heart's Need. This work is a birthday present to dviciosamadridista! Happy birthday my dear! <3 Thank you for all that you do in supporting my writing!

In the past three months that Steve and Bucky had been parents, they had been peed on, puked on, and shit on. Sometimes all three at once. Secretly they were both starting to wonder if Theo did it on purpose. The kid had an uncanny aim. 

Of course, that didn’t stop them from loving that little baby with all their hearts. Bucky could barely remember life without Theo in it, he had become such an ingrained part of Bucky’s soul. Bucky loved being a father, but he loved watching Steve be a father even more.

Steve was the mate Bucky could only have dreamt of as a young omega. Steve was hands-on with Theo, completely involved in the baby's development and care. Bucky had heard of the alphas who left the childrearing to their beta and omega mates, but Steve was right there with Bucky. Steve had been puked, peed, shit on just as often as Bucky. But he never flinched. 

Steve would spend hours just holding and talking to Theo, telling him about the grandparent he’d never meet, and reciting old fairy tales. During those moments, when Bucky was supposed to be resting, he’d just watch and listen to Steve. Steve was such a beautiful sight, holding Theo that Bucky’s heart ached from pure joy. 

Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t utterly pleased with his life. Sure, he missed the police force and his partner in crime fighting Thor, but with his arm injury from Theo’s biological omega father, he’d be out for at least 14 more months while doing physical therapy. His fine motor skills had been completely destroyed by the knife wound. He couldn’t hold a pencil, pick up small objects, or bend his fingers fully yet. He also couldn’t bend his elbow all the way straight or lift his arm over his head. Steve said he’d get those motions back, but it would be a long painful process and until that process was over, Buky held his arm crooked against his body. But, Bucky was okay with that. He had his family and he needed nothing more. Even T’Challa’s incessant meowing couldn’t change his mind.   
\---  
“It’s baby time!” Tony, Theo’s godfather, and Steve’s work partner proclaimed when Bucky arrived at the VA hospital for his biweekly physical therapy session with his mate. Bucky brought Theo every time and Tony took it upon himself to spend the hour-long session with the baby. “He’s my godson, I have to make sure he likes me more than you guys,” he would say before puttering off with Theo to god knows where. Bucky and Steve would always share a look and laugh, knowing that Theo was completely safe with the other omega. Bucky figured that Tony was probably reading “Inventor Weekly” to Theo in the hopes of making the kid a super genius like him.

The physical therapy sessions themselves were the most painful hours Bucky could ever remember living, even after his left arm was blown off. Steve would work his flexibility hard, often leaving Bucky in tears while trying to straighten his elbow slowly. But, Steve would always take the time to wipe Bucky’s tears away and hold him close for a few minutes before starting again. Bucky knew that he had to go through the pain to get his mobility back, but it fucking hurt. When he cried out for the nth time in 15 minutes, Steve called for a halt. 

“How about I get the heat wrap? Help relax those tense muscles?” Steve smiled lovingly at Bucky and squeezed his hand. “I’ll be right back.” Steve returned a few minutes later to wrap Bucky’s arm with a flexible heating pad. Bucky hissed in pleasure at the warmth seeping into his muscles.

“Why don’t we have one of these at home?” Bucky sighed and shut his eyes. 

“Because this damn thing costs more than your car and my student debt.” Said Steve with a rueful smile.

“What!?” Bucky’s eyes flew open, “how the hell is that even possible?” 

“Medical equipment, what can I say?” Shrugged Steve, “We do have the one we bought at Walmart, however.”

“That one isn’t as good.” Bucky pouted.

While the heating wrap worked its magic, Steve had Bucky practice flexing the fingers of his right hand. Bucky was dismayed to see that his middle, ring, and pinky fingers only twitched instead of bending. The knife had sliced right through the tendons that controlled those fingers. Bucky sighed and kept trying anyway. 

Tony returned with Theo a short time later. Theo was cooing and squealing at Tony. Tony would just nod at every coo and squeal and reply along the lines of “yes, yes you’re quite right, we really should make a pacemaker the size of a grain of rice,” or “oh, of course, we should make you a crib that doubles as a motorized cart.”   
To the last one, Steve called out, “I already said no.”

In a loud whisper Tony said conspiratorially to Theo, “he can’t stop me if its already made.”

“No, Tony.”

“Party pooper.”  
\-----  
That night, after Theo’s bath, Bucky and Steve cuddled with him, Bucky in Steve’s lap with Theo against his chest. They sat like that for a long time, just watching Theo sleep. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair, humming softly. “He’s growing so fast.”

Bucky nodded and nuzzled Theo, taking in his sweet baby scent of orange and basil. Theo had put on a lot of weight quickly and looked like any other 7 month old. He could sit up, had slightly better motor skills than Bucky’s right arm, and had teeth coming in. Bucky didn’t know if he was ready for Theo not to be an infant. “I’m not ready for him to grow up.”

“I don’t think we will ever be ready.” Steve sighed and gently stroked Theo’s cheek, smiling softly when Theo snorted in his sleep. “But, he will always be our baby.” 

Bucky grinned. “Yes, he will be.” Soon Bucky took Theo to the nursery and tucked him in. Steve came up behind him and pulled Bucky into his arms. Together they swayed while watching their son sleep. 

“Come on,” Steve murmured, “We need to sleep too.” They returned to their bed and cuddled close. Five years mated, and they still savored each other’s touch. Steve went back to combing his fingers through Bucky’s hair, humming a soft Irish tune his mother had taught him as a child. Soon Bucky fell asleep, not a care in the world.  
\---  
The next morning, while Steve was at work, May Parker stopped by to take Theo for a few hours so Bucky could get some housework done. “We’re just going to go to the library for the toddler hour,” said May. “Never too early to get him involved in reading. We have to grow his brain to fit those chubby little cheeks.”  
Laughing Bucky said, “you’re quite right, May, thank you for taking Theo for a couple hours.”

“Call me Aunt May, I’ve been telling you for years to do that. And it’s my pleasure. It’s been so quiet since Peter left for college that I don’t even know what to do with myself. Besides, Theo and I will have fun, won’t we sweet boy?” May smiled down at Theo and Theo cooed at her. “And don’t tell Daddy, but we might stop and get some ice cream afterward, okay?” With a wink May left with Theo. 

Bucky watched them go with a smile and then sighed. He had so much he needed to do that morning. He had the laundry, and dishes to do. Steve would do them if Bucky hadn’t threatened to beat him, “absolutely not, Steve! You’re working and I’m not. Don’t make me feel lazier than I already do!”

Grumbling, Bucky started on the dishes. While scrubbing he noticed a Tupperware bowl of old stir-fry that needed to be tossed. He opened the dish and immediately gagged. The smell of soy sauce sent the bile rising in his throat. Bucky made a mad dash for the toilet and vomited up everything in his stomach. What the hell? Since when does soy sauce make him sick? Bucky groaned and continued to gag, feeling sweaty and weak. He must be sick. Maybe he caught a stomach bug? 

Once he was sure the gagging was done he stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the shower. He sat on the floor of the shower under the stream of warm water. After a few minutes, he began to feel better. 

Drying off he felt perfectly fine. Must have been a fluke, the smell must have caught him off guard. Dressed, Bucky went back to the dishes, holding his breath when he dumped the stir fry in the garbage disposal and turned it on. Disaster averted, Bucky finished the dishes and laundry just in time for Aunt May and Theo to return home.  
“Dada!” Theo screeched when he saw Bucky. 

“Hello, baby boy!” Bucky cooed to Theo as he pulled him out of the stroller and nuzzled him. “You smell like vanilla. Got ice cream, did you?” Bucky winked at May.   
“He loved it,” Aunt May laughed, “and he loved library time, listened to all of the stories like a good little boy.”

“That’s my boy. Thank you again, Aunt May, you were such a help today.” Bucky gave her a one armed hug with his prosthetic arm, holding Theo to his chest with his semi-permanently crooked arm. 

“Anytime, I enjoy spending time with my favorite boys,” Blushed the beta woman. Bucky invited May in for tea, and May filled him in on everything that happened at library time, from who was there to how the kids behaved. Bucky thoroughly enjoyed gossip time with Aunt May. 

After Aunt May had left, Bucky turned on a child’s learning tv show on Netflix and put Theo in his pack and play while he folded towels. T’Challa laid in the pack and play with Theo and did his duty as the baby watcher. That cat loved Theo and it warmed Bucky’s heart watching the cat curl up with Theo, purring the whole time. The fluffy bastard never cuddled Bucky but he sure as hell would cuddle Theo. It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

Soon he had Theo cooing and giggling when Bucky played peek-a-boo with the towels as he folded. Time passed quickly, and soon Steve was walking in the door.   
“There’s my best boys.” Steve kissed Bucky soundly on the lips and turned and bent to kiss Theo’s forehead.

Theo giggle and clapped his hands, chirping “pa pa paaa”

Steve grinned at him and then turned to Bucky, “I ordered pizza for dinner.”   
“My hero,” drawled Bucky with a smirk. 

Bucky put Theo in his highchair to eat before the pizza arrived. Bucky grabbed a jar of baby food without reading it and popped the lid off. Before he could think he dropped the jar on the floor and rushed for the bathroom again to throw up. The smell of canned peas following him as his bile rose. 

“Bucky?” Steve cried out in alarm, running to the bathroom as Bucky heaved and gagged. “Bucky what happened?” 

Bucky waived him back as he continued to gag and splutter. Theo began to cry, scared by the loud noise of the jar breaking and his papa’s raised voice. “See to Theo,” he gasped out. After another minute of gagging he lay down on the bathroom floor, wondering why he was suddenly feeling this shitty. It wasn’t like he was-- 

Bucky sat up and quickly counted the days in his head to his last heat. He counted again. And again. And again. He hadn’t had his heat since Theo had been brought home. He hadn't even noticed with how busy they were with Theo. With shaking hands he pulled one of the pregnancy tests out from underneath the sink. He took the test and waited. A pink plus appeared on the stick. No way. No way in hell. Bucky took a second one. A third. They were all pink pluses. That wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be. Dr. Cho said it would be nearly impossible, that they really shouldn’t hope for the pregnancy. But the tests--

“Steve! Steve!” Bucky called out and Steve rushed back into the bathroom, holding Theo. 

“What is it? What happened? Are you okay? Are those preg--” Steve stopped short, confused. 

“They’re all positive.” 

“What? What do you mean?” 

“All three of them are positive.”

Steve stared, not comprehending. Then it clicked. “You’re…. You’re pregnant? I thought Dr. Cho said it’d be almost impossible.”

“I know. I need to call her.” Bucky stood up to grab his phone. “Oh my god, Steve, I think we’re gonna have another baby!”  
\----  
Dr. Cho managed to fit Bucky in the next day. One blood test later Dr. Cho confirmed Bucky’s suspicions. “You’re pregnant. Congratulations! It certainly is a miracle. Now, I don’t want to panic you, but this pregnancy will be high risk due to how your uterus is formed.” 

“What does that mean, doctor?” Bucky asked, hesitantly. 

“As the pregnancy progresses you might need to go on bed rest to avoid stressing the baby. We will need to monitor you for preeclampsia and placental abruption.”

Bucky blinked, “what are those?”

“A placental abruption is where the placenta tears away from the uterine wall. This is incredibly dangerous as it can kill the baby as their oxygen supply is cut off. Preeclampsia is a sudden development of high blood pressure and it is dangerous to you and your baby as well. You are at risk for both, and we will monitor you closely.” Dr. Cho explained, her omega scent the only thing helping keep Bucky calm. “We will do all that we can to make sure that doesn’t happen to you. Now, follow me to the ultrasound room, we’re going to check on the baby’s heartbeat.”

Bucky was stripped of his shirt when he entered the room and made to lay on a hospital bed. He shivered when Dr. Cho squirted the jelly onto his stomach. She took the wand and began to scan his belly. A grin lit up her face. “Here’s baby, and here’s baby number two.”

Bucky almost stopped breathing and then squeaked, “twins?”

“Yes, twins. My dear James, you are going to have two babies in six months time. I dare say you’ll begin showing a baby bump any week now. Now,” said Dr. Cho as she continued to scan his stomach, “we will be placing you on bed rest, no matter what. Probably once you hit the five-month mark, we will have you stop heavy lifting and any unneeded actions to protect the babies as they develop.”

Bucky thought of Theo, who at the moment was with Aunt May back at the apartment. “How will I care for Theo? I can’t just not hold him or care for him.” Bucky frowned, worried and already feeling slightly stressed. 

“It may come to the point where you will need to have a live-in nanny stay with you for a while to help you and Steve out. I know it is not ideal, but we want you and the babies to have the best chance for a safe pregnancy.”

Bucky could only nod at that, as he knew Dr. Cho was right. There was no way around it, he would see if May could start helping him while Steve was at work and was grateful that May was retired and probably would say yes. “When can we find out what we’re having?”

“Sometime next month. My receptionist will schedule that with you. Now, go call your mate.”  
\----  
“Twins?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Steve.”

“Twins?”

“Baby, we just went over this,” Bucky sighed, exasperated into the phone. “Yes, twins. There were two heartbeats.”

“Oh my god, this isn’t a dream,” Bucky could hear the pure amazement in his mate’s voice. They had both thought this would be impossible and were content to have only Theo in their lives. This changed everything. “We’ve got to get a bigger place, we can’t have three kids running around the apartment,” said Steve, his voice concerned. 

“We’ll get to that part,” Bucky sighed, “right now we gotta start figuring out what to do when I go on bed rest. I’m a high-risk pregnancy like Sif was with her twins. Are we going to ask May to watch Theo while you’re at work?”

Steve sighed, “we’re going to have to. She’s the only one of us who would have the time. Tony, Pepper, Thor, and Sif all work full time.” 

“I’ll talk to her when I get home. Steve?”

“Yeah, Bucky?”

“I love you.”

“And I love you more than life itself.”  
\----  
The talk with Aunt May wasn’t nearly as bad as Bucky feared. In fact, it went over quite well. After much jumping around and shrieking in joy on Aunt May’s part, she readily agreed to step in to be Theo’s daytime nanny. “Of course I will help you two out, you daft boy. We’re practically family now. I will be more than happy to spend time with Theo while you’re on bed rest. I want two more babies to spoil in my life.”

Bucky burst into to tears, registering in the back of his mind that the pregnancy hormones were starting, “thank you, Aunt May, thank you so much. You are one of the biggest blessings in my life right now. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough.”

“Oh hush, I just said we are family. You don’t have to thank me,” said Aunt May, pulling Bucky into a hug.   
\----  
When Steve got home that night he pulled Bucky into his arms and held him close. “My mate, my wonderful, amazing, perfect mate,” and kissed Bucky all over his face.   
Bucky laughed and caught Steve’s face between his hands to kiss him soundly. Bucky knew Steve was in heaven and was content to be lavished in praises all night. 

They took care of Theo, feeding him applesauce and baby food that said it was roast chicken. Bucky was skeptical but Theo ate it up anyways. Pretty soon he’d only be on solid food and Bucky wasn’t sure if he was ready. 

After dinner, Bucky stuck Theo in the tub and scrubbed his thick curly hair. Theo squealed and splashed in the water. He loved bath time. Steve joined them after clearing up from dinner. Bucky grinned at him and pressed a handful of bubbles to Steve’s chin, giving him a beard. Theo squealed in laughter. 

“Oh? Do you think papa looks funny?” Steve laughed at the boy and made a silly face at him. Theo laughed again and splashed in the water. Bucky laughed with him and started to rinse his hair out. 

Steve chuckled and wiped the bubbles off his chin and went to get a warm towel for Theo. Afterword he came back and bundled Theo up, who was starting to yawn. “Tired, my precious boy?” Steve nuzzled Theo’s cheek while Bucky watched fondly. Steve took Theo to the nursery and dressed him in his warm pajamas and tucked him into bed. “Good night, my sweet son. Daddy and papa love you so much.”  
\----  
Later that night Steve pulled Bucky into bed, “let me give you a back massage.” Steve grinned at him and slowly pulled Bucky’s shirt off. Steve paused to kiss Bucky, slowly and deeply. He then stooped to kiss Bucky’s belly, making him giggle. “On your stomach please.” Bucky did as he was told and laid on his front, for probably one of the last times in the next six months before the babies came. Steve straddled his thighs and grabbed a bottle of shea butter. Using his physical therapist hands he worked the shea butter in and the knots out of Bucky’s muscles. Bucky practically melted. Steve was oh-so-good at massages and never failed to leave Bucky as a quivering pile of jelly. Bucky sighed in pleasure as Steve worked him over. Steve took time to massage his right arm, gently stroking over the ragged puckered scar and worked the muscles that were bunched incorrectly and too tight. Bucky hissed softly. 

“I know, love,” Steve soothed and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bucky's shoulder, just above the scar. 

Bucky chuckled and sighed, “remember when it was my left arm you worried about?”

Steve didn't pause his fingers and their work, “funny how life changes, right?” Steve leaned over again and kissed where his prosthetic arm met the skin of his shoulder. Bucky sighed in pleasure again, grateful for his mate.

Steve continued to massage Bucky’s arm and back, stopping every so often to kiss Bucky's skin and scent him, drinking in his omega' s mint and peaches scent. Bucky hummed and sank deeper into the mattress. After a while of Steve's tender touches, Bucky sat up and turned to kiss Steve hard on the mouth, soft touches be damned. Bucky moved so he was straddling Steve's lap. Steve groaned. 

“Oh, Bucky.” Threading his fingers through Bucky's hair, Steve kissed him hard, nipping his lips. Bucky ground against Steve's crotch in response. Steve gasped and stopped long enough to rip his shirt off so he could be skin against skin with Bucky. 

Bucky ran his fingers across the smooth span of Steve's muscled chest and kissed his neck. Steve pulled away long enough for them to shuck their pants and boxers. Then Bucky was slowly grinding against Steve's hard cock, his slick coating his thighs. 

Steve whined and thrust up against Bucky, and he keened in response. Bucky continued to grind along Steve's hard cock, making him whimper and pant.   
“Please, Bucky?” Steve panted into his ear.

“Please what, alpha?” Bucky wasn't always dominating in bed, but when he was, he got a thrill from Steve begging. 

“Ride me, please, my mate, please,” Steve begged, his face flushed a pretty pink, his cinnamon and apple scent heady and strong. Bucky couldn't say no. Slowly, oh so slowly he guided Steve's cock to his entrance. And slowly, oh so painfully slowly, he sank down the length of his cock. Steve bit off a howl and panted hard as he waited for Bucky to move.   
Bucky moved slow, teasing Steve with each movement of his hips. He rode him slow and languidly, stopping every time Steve tried to thrust up. Steve kissed him hard, biting at his lips, his hips quivering from the effort not to thrust up into Bucky. 

Bucky rode him slow and hard, his own cock pressed between their bodies. He relished the building orgasm, his breathing quickened and he picked up the pace, still holding Steve still. He rode him with hard, sure movements until his orgasm broke, leaving him shuddering and gasping against Steve's chest, his cum painting both their chests. Steve panted and quivered, his cock twitching, pupils blown wide. Bucky smirked and rolled his hips once, twice, three times. Steve came hard and shuddering, his teeth sinking into the mating mark on Bucky's neck, his knot popping. Bucky whined in pleasure as Steve shuddered under him. They fell back on the bed, panting. 

“Oh god, that was good,” Steve moaned, stroking Bucky's back. Bucky only chuckled.  
\------   
Later they took a quick shower together, Steve's hands never quite leaving Bucky's body. It was natural that his alpha would want to be as close to him as possible through the pregnancy and attend to his needs. And Bucky quite liked having his mate close. He knew it'd be a long 6 months, but he knew Steve would get him through it.

They stood for a bit under the water, Steve behind him, pressed close with his hands splayed across Bucky’s womb. “You’ll be with me, right?” Bucky asked.

“Till the end of the line.”  
\-------  
The next month flew by. Bucky and Steve informed Tony and Pepper first of their good news. When told, Tony let out a noise that could only be described as a “SQUEE” and then he was jumping up and down, clapping his hands. “I get to buy you guys more stuff!” 

Pepper handled the news with much more grace than her mate. “That is wonderful news, I am so pleased for you two. You must forgive Tony, his love language is gift giving.” But she hugged them anyways. 

They told Thor and Sif next. Thor immediately demanded a feast to celebrate, Sif enthusiastically agreeing. “Invite Tony, Pepper, and Aunt May! We are going to drink beer and celebrate this wonderous news! Except you Bucky, you can only drink water,” Thor exclaimed and Sif went to call Pepper, Tony, and Aunt May. Next thing Tony and Steve knew, there was a ham in the oven, beer being cracked open, and vegetables grilling on the grill. 

Thor’s 5 children ran around shouting and playing, the youngest two sat on a playmat with Theo and watched Sesame Street. The whole scene, everyone eating, laughing, and playing made Bucky’s heart full. Thor and Steve were attempting to sing drinking songs while Tony spoke of his work to the others. Bucky knew at that moment that he had a true family. 

They returned home later that night with a sleeping Theo, a drunk Steve, and a very tired Bucky. Bucky left Steve on the couch and went to tuck Theo into bed. After Theo was tucked in, Bucky helped his drunk mate to bed.

“I lerve yous Bukhay,” Steve slurred. 

“I love you too, oaf.” Bucky laughed and began to pull Steve’s shoes off. 

“I’m a luck-he male, ain’t I’s?”

“You are.” 

“Gud.” And with that Steve was out like a light.   
\-----  
The next week found Steve and Bucky crowded into Dr. Cho’s examination room to find out the genders of their twins. Bucky lay shirtless on the table, his bump slathered in jelly. Bucky had popped a baby bump almost overnight, and felt huge, even though Steve assured him that it was a cute bump.   
“Alright boys, you ready?” Dr. Cho smiled and motioned to the ultrasound screen. 

Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand and nodded.

Dr. Cho moved the wand across his belly and examined the screen. “Alright, Baby 1 is a….boy. See? Right there, you can see his wee thing.” Bucky and Steve saw no such thing but nodded anyway. “And Baby 2 is a….girl. Baby 2 is a girl.”

Dead silence filled the room before Steve breathed, “holy shit.” His voice broke then and he was bawling. “A daughter and another son?” Bucky reached up and stroked his cheek, grinning. 

“Congratulations boys.” Dr. Cho grinned and put the ultrasound wand away. “From this point on, we will have weekly check-ups to make sure the babies are okay and to determine when bed rest should start.”

They thanked Dr. Cho and while Bucky set up the next appointment, Steve called Tony. Bucky could hear from the other side of the phone Tony scream “HOLY FUCK, PEPPER I WON THE BET! BOY AND GIRL, PAY UP!” Bucky could only sigh and shake his head. Thor took the news much better. He proposed a toast and only shouted a little bit. 

“THAT IS FANTASTIC FRIENDS! ODIN HAS BLESSED YOU!” Sif was thrilled to hear the news and promised to bake a ham and pie to celebrate. Aunt May had a similar reaction to Sif.

“I’m making cookies! That’s fantastic news!” She jumped up and down, making Theo giggle and cry, “Up! Up!” 

Bucky could only grin in happiness.   
\-------  
Bucky was five months along when he realized that he had started waddling. “Fucking fantastic.” He sighed. He wasn’t on bed rest yet, but he knew he was getting close to it. He spent most of his days waddling around with a baby name book, trying to figure out what the hell they were going to name the babies. So far they had come up with nothing, and it was starting to frustrate Bucky. It only took them 30 minutes to decide on Theo, but it had been two months with no headway. He continued to pace, Theo sitting on the living room floor, gumming on a teething ring. Poor kid was super grumpy from cutting teeth. Bucky hoped the ring helped. 

T’Challa sat with Theo, watching him with big green eyes, waiting for Theo to crawl after him. Bucky had cried when Theo started crawling, but T’Challa found it to be amazing and tried to pounce on Theo and play whenever he could. Theo was too grumpy to crawl after T’Challa and whined instead. “I feel you, buddy.” Bucky sighed, looking at his son. Bucky was grumpy too. 

His back hurt, his crotch hurt, his feet hurt, and his ankles were swollen. Bucky felt like a beached whale and certainly felt like one when he tried to get out of bed in the mornings. Steve had to pull him upright just so he could make it to the bathroom. He always had to pee too, and man was that getting old. Every 20 minutes had him running to take a piss. It was almost like being back in the army. But instead of push-ups every 20 minutes it was pissing. 

Bucky continued to pace, reading the boy names. Aaron? Franklin? Tyler? Colby? None of them sounded right. Then it hit, a burning pain. The pain made him feel like he was ripping in half.

Bucky doubled over and cried out. His cries made Theo jump and start to bawl. Something was wrong, and Bucky knew he needed to get to the hospital right then. He called 911, then called May, who was over in under a minute. He then called Steve to have him meet him at the hospital. Before the paramedics arrived, Bucky realized that his pants were stained with blood. Fuck.

The trip to the hospital was quick, the paramedics monitoring the babies using an ultrasound wand. “Their heartbeats are good, they don’t seem to be distressed,” said the alpha paramedic. His huge size and scent of leather and wood smoke was a comfort, it made him feel like he was going to be taken care of. Bucky just closed his eyes against the pain.

Steve was waiting for him when they rushed him in. “I’m here Bucky, I’m here.” Bucky reached out and took his hand. A doctor and nurses rushed over to start monitoring Bucky. Steve was pushed aside as they placed IVs and took Bucky’s temperature and blood. 

Forty minutes later they had their answer. Bucky had had a minor placental abruption. “Are the babies okay?” Bucky asked, panicked.   
“Yes,” said the doctor, “we caught it in time and gave you medication to stop the bleeding and accelerate healing. You’re on bed rest until the babies are born, and for safety’s sake, the minute we can safely birth them, we will. Only expect to carry for seven and a half months instead of 9.” 

Bucky was released to Steve’s care later that night with strict instructions to do no lifting and as little walking as possible and pain meds. Bucky was not thrilled that he was relegated to the bed, but he knew it was for his babies’ safety. Steve made sure Bucky was set up with his laptop, kindle, and the remote to the TV.   
Bucky sighed, “this is going to be a few long months.” Steve leaned down to kiss him. 

“It’ll be okay sweet love.”

“I know. You’re with me, so it will be.”

“Till the end of the line, babe.”  
\-----  
By week three, Bucky knew he was going to go crazy in bed. He had to do something other than binge Netflix. Aunt May took pity on him, and during Theo’s naps, she taught Bucky how to knit. Much to his delight, even with the nerve damage in his right hand and unbending fingers, he could still hold knitting needles. 

“No Bucky it’s in, round, under, and off, see?” Aunt May demonstrated again for Bucky after he had stabbed himself again with the needles. Grumbling he tried again. “Ahah! Good Bucky, good!” Cried Aunt May as he stitched a row. 

From there, nothing could stop Bucky and he was bound and determined to knit as many blankets as he could, and hopefully, hats, if he could convince Aunt May to give up her secret on how she knitted Theo’s hats. The clacking of needles helped keep him sane, and thank god for Amazon and its multitude of yarn colors he could overnight to the apartment. Steve found his knitting highly amusing as blanket after blanket began to pile up on the corner of their bed. 

“Ooo I like this dark blue, it’s so soft!” Steve said, running his fingers over the yarn.

“Yeah, I’m going to knit us a blanket for our room using that. See that red? That’s for Tony and Pepper, and that silver studded with blue is for Thor and Sif.” Bucky nodded to the boxes of yarn he had ordered. Steve grinned and kissed Bucky.

“I’m sure they’ll love it.” He placed a hand on Bucky’s bulging belly, grinning when one of the twins kicked. “How are they?”

“Feisty and sitting on my bladder.” Bucky huffed and stretched. “They missed you, see? They’ve calmed right down.” Steve chuckled and pressed his lips to the baby bump. 

“Sorry sweet ones.” Steve sat next to Bucky on the bed and sighed. “We gotta come up with names. It is already month six. They’ll be here next month.” Steve was right, Bucky knew. They had two more cribs set up and waiting in the corner of their bedroom.

“Well, I did like the name Nora. I’m still not sure about the boy’s name though.” Bucky sighed and ran his left hand through his hair.

“I like Nora. What about Owen for the boy?” Steve mused.

“Nora May Rogers and Owen Steven Rogers,” Bucky rolled the names on his tongue. “I like them. Aunt May will be so pleased when we tell her Nora’s middle name.”

Steve grinned, “I sure hope so.”  
\----  
Later that week Steve brought Theo in to see Bucky. “Da Da! Bay-bee?” Theo pointed at Bucky. 

“Yes love, there are babies in my tummy.” Bucky pulled Theo onto his lap and let him pat his belly. Theo squealed and giggled. “Owen and Nora will be your baby brother and sister.”

“Brudder! Sista!” Theo giggled again, his dimples showing in his cheeks. Bucky loved that little boy, he was so perfect, and he was so excited to give him siblings. Theo giggled again and crawled off his lap and towards Steve. “Pa Pa! Bay-bees!” 

Steve laughed and pulled Theo to him, snuggling him. “Yes, my smart boy, babies.” He made kissy smacking noises as he pressed kisses to Theo’s face. Theo squealed and squirmed. 

Bucky grinned as he watched his two boys be silly, his heart full. He loved them so much.   
\-------  
Delivery day came faster than Bucky though possible. He sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting to be taken back for his c-section. Steve was with him, holding his hand. Aunt May had Theo and would bring him after Nora and Owen were born. At 7 am the nurses wheeled Bucky back to the OR, Steve following, dressed in scrubs and a mask.   
The surgery went without a hitch. As each babe was lifted from Bucky’s womb he was shocked at how much pressure was taken off his body. He hadn’t realized just how much room the two were taking up in his body. 

Soon the OR was filled with the cries of two screaming babies. Before he knew it, two bloody, bawling, beautiful infants were pressed to his chest. Bucky began to cry, looking at his beautiful babies, and he knew Steve was crying too. “Congratulations Daddies!” The nurses called as they stitched Bucky back up. Bucky ignored what they were doing to him and instead gave all of the attention to his daughter and son. They had calmed after being pressed to his skin, having scented him and welcomed his warmth. 

“They’re perfect, Buck, they’re perfect,” Steve cried, stroking his forehead. The nurses bustled around, taking one baby at a time to wipe them down, be diapered and to have their hand and footprints stamped onto their birth certificates. Soon Bucky had two swaddled babes on his chest. Nora had a tiny purple hat on with a bow and Owen had a dark green hat on, and Bucky thought it was the cutest thing he’s seen since Theo. 

Steve was allowed to strip out of the surgery scrubs and to hold Owen as Bucky cradled Nora. Steve cried openly as he rocked Owen. “Welcome to the world, my sweet boy.” Steve nuzzled the baby and pressed a kiss to his forehead. They switched babies and Steve did the same with Nora, his face filled with awe as he took in his only daughter. “You’ll be beautiful, just like your daddy.” Bucky could only blush to hear that and return to nuzzling a sleeping Owen.  
\---  
A few hours later Aunt May brought Theo in and they were introduced to Owen Steven and Nora May. Aunt May had cried out right at finding out that Nora had her name. “Thank you boys, you honor me.” She wiped at her eyes and carried Theo over to see the babies. 

“BAH-BEES” He cried out and giggled in glee. 

“Yes, babies!” Aunt May said, “your brother and sister!” Theo giggled again. May and Theo stayed for an hour, allowing Theo to hold each twin with Steve and Aunt May’s help. Soon Theo started to get cranky and needed a nap. Both Bucky and Steve kissed Theo before he left, promising to be home soon. 

Bucky bottle fed Nora and then Owen, marveling at how perfect they were. Nora had Steve’s blonde hair and Owen had his dark brown. Bucky hoped they both had their papa’s beautiful blue eyes and easy smile. He nuzzled each in turn, taking in their sweet baby scent of peaches and apples, a mix of him and Steve. Bucky knew when they presented around 16 they would develop their own scents. But until then Bucky would be happy with apples and peaches.

“It's GIFT TIME!” Came Tony’s voice from the doorway a few hours later. Tony, Pepper, Thor, and Sif entered the room. They brought bags and one small gift box. 

“Oh, you guys didn’t have to!” Said Bucky.

“Nonsense, as godparents and god-aunts and uncles to your children we will buy whatever we please,” said Pepper. And she was right, the four of them had gotten the babies more clothes, toys, books, and strollers. Bucky was once again overwhelmed by their love and generosity.“Now open the box.”

Steve did as they were told and pulled out a set of keys. “What are these?” 

“The brownstone around the corner from your apartment block. We happen to own all of those houses. You need more room and we are gifting it to you.” Said Pepper.

“You’re. Giving. Us. A. House?!” Steve and Bucky both squawked.

“Yes, now hush,” said Pepper, “you’ll wake the babies.

“But we can’t- you just can’t give us- I mean- can you?” Steve spluttered as Bucky stared in shock, feeling faint. 

“We can and we are,” Pepper simply stated. “There are enough bedrooms for Aunt May to stay whenever needed. You are our family and we want you to have this. Tony and I will never have children, but you gave us the gift of being godparents to your children and that is the closest we will ever get, and I’ll be damned if we don’t do what we can to make sure you know you’re loved and taken care of.”

At that point, both Steve and Bucky were sobbing in shock and joy. “Tony, Pepper- we-we don’t know what to say or do--”

“Just hold a party for us when you move in.”

“Here, here!” Said Thor with a grin. 

Bucky couldn’t believe it. He was in shock, or maybe it was the pain meds, but he and Steve had just been gifted a house. Bucky could only cry in joy. 

They both continued to thank their friends and show off their babies for the next few hours. The twins we cooed and awed over for quite some time before the four left. “I’ll have the moving crew come to pack everything up next Monday, okay?” Said Pepper before she left with Tony, Thor, and Sif. 

Steve and Bucky just sat there, holding their infants staring after them. “Holy shit,” whispered Steve. 

“Yeah,” breathed Bucky.   
\-----   
The first night in their new house was surreal. They didn’t know what to do with that much space. T’Challa certainly did, he perched himself on the fireplace mantel and surveyed the house like the royal he was. Theo was also thrilled, as he had a huge room with all of his toys. “Mine! Da Da! Mine!” He giggled as he puttered around on his short legs around his room. Bucky was holding Owen, standing in the doorway. 

“Yes, baby, your room!” Bucky laughed, watching his oldest son explore. Steve soon joined them, holding Nora, fresh after her diaper change. 

“I’m so happy,” sighed Steve as he turned to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “Who would’ve thought we’d end up in a house, in Brooklyn of all places.”

“We owe Tony and Pepper big.”

“We’ll just let them babysit and live vicariously through us.” Steve laughed and turned his head to nuzzle a hiccuping Nora. Bucky nodded and rocked Owen.

“You’re probably right. But we should plan a housewarming party for next week. I’ll call them in the morning and invite everyone. Theo wants to play with Halvar and Kelby again.”

After they tucked the kids into bed, Bucky did some quick stretches with his right arm to keep the muscles loose and then cuddled with Steve on the couch in their new, huge living room. Tucked under his mate’s arm he was blissfully happy. They had a house big enough for their family, they had three beautiful kids, and they had an extended family that loved them. And they had each other, till the end of the line. Life was going to be good to them, Bucky just knew it.


End file.
